The Smash Life
by CosmicAce
Summary: General Luka Maria Lee, is a strong, female combat General living her comfortable life. When suddenly she gets sent to become a Brawler! Tossed into a Mansion with people she hardly knows how will she cope with the sudden change? Being quite and anti-social dosen't help.. Or maybe there's more that meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: You guys know the drill: but just to revise it tell them Luka :)**

**Luka:...**

**Me: *cough***

**Luka: Megurine-chan doesn't own any of the Super Smash characters,she only owns Caroline,everyone in Illea and myself...better?**

**Me: Yep ^^ Now let's get this started :D**

* * *

**Marth's** POV

_I hadn't run for this long in a while_ I thought speeding across the plains."Tired yet Princy?" asked the blue haired mercenary who was flanking me ((IKE)). A teasing tone played in his voice. "You wish" I hissed speeding up. He knew i hated being called being Princy. Ike sped up and matched my speed. I sped up again and Ike did so._This is getting annoying _I thought. I saw challenge in his eyes. _But I'm not going to let him win_ I thought speeding a lot faster,Ike followed me.I was about to speed up when I felt a sudden pain on the back of my head. I stopped rubbing my head "oww" I muttered. Ike had stopped too mimicking me. Samus stood in front of us arms crossed. "Thank-you Mario" she said turning to the red capped turned back to us "You two" she said impatiently." Master hand sent us to get the two new Brawlers not fool around!" she scolded. "Yes ma'm" we said in unison. "Remind me who were picking up?" Ike asked looking up curiously. " Well Master hand only said the names Caroline Mayline Illis and General Luka" she replied. "That's-a great!" said Mario. "Yea the General Luka sounds like a really strong guy!" Ike commented. "Great competition" he added giving high-five to Mario. I just smiled but General Luka sounded interesting. Samus just nodded and we started off this time with Samus in the lead heading towards the city of Illea.

Luka's POV

I sat down at my desk going through the day's reports. I was humming to the song "Rolling Girl" by one of the city's favourite singers Hatsune Miku. Suddenly my office door burst open. "General Luka" said the office frantically. I looked up at him calmly. "There are Brawlers outside" he said. _Brawlers? I haven't seen any of them here in a long time _I thought. I slung Yoso on my back and pulled my gloves on tighter as I followed the officer outside. Outside I could make out the top of each Brawler. _Four of them_ I thought. Villagers even officers crowded around them. I made eye contact with a little girl. She nodded and moved to the side making a path soon others followed. I walked down the cleared path and taking that time I studied the Brawlers. I recognized all of them from T.V. Ike with the scarf, Marth with the circulet, Mario with the signature red hat and Samus with the suit even if she wasn't sporting it today. I stood in front of them. "Welcome to Illea Brawlers" I said putting plastering on a fake smile. "Thank-you.." Samus paused waiting for my name. "General Luka Maria Lee but General Luka is fine" I said. "That's General Luka..I thought she was a man" I heard Ike whisper to Marth. I simply glanced at him. He looked shocked for a second than averted my gaze, Samus glared at him." Anyway thank-you for the kind welcome General Luka, I am Samus" she said. She extended her hand, it was a little weird seeing her without her suit. I shook her hand."It's a pleasure Samus" I replied polietly. "I'm-a Mario" Mario said,I shook his hand. "I'm Ike" said the mercenary. "Hey sorry about the "thinking you were a man" thing" he apologized while shaking his hand. " None taken" I replied. "and I'm Marth" the prince said. Suddenly my inner history dork let loose. "That's a very pretty circulet by the way" I complemented keeping my cool but on the inside I really wanted to rip it off his head and examine it. "oh thank-you many people mistake it for a tiara" Marth said glancing at Ike. "W-" I started before I was interrupted by the blaring of a horn. "All bow before the King of Illea." I quickly dropped to one knee as the King,the Queen and Caroline the princess of Illea strode forward."Your Highness" I said. "General Lucinda"he acknowledged. Gasps came from the crowd. They knew I loathed that name. I stood up. "These are Brawlers Samus, Mario,Ike and Marth." I said trying to bite back a rude tone. The King chuckled "You have come a week early to pick up your new Brawlers"he said bluntly. "Well here they are" he said motioning to me and Caroline. Caroline moved up smugly. _Me? a Brawler?_ "Your Highness"I protested "General? Are you not here to follow my every command?" he bellowed. I tried not to flinch at his tone."Yes your Highness" I replied. "Illea should stop being so enclosed and get out into the world and you get the chance to be the should be grateful" he continued. I looked down "Of course your Highness" I said clearly. "I'm grateful Daddy" said Caroline "Of course you are sugar pie you value what you have." The king said patting her head. "now go pack!" he ordered. I walked away silently.I took a left and climbed to the second floor in the north wing. I entered my room and pulled out my never before used suitcase. I hardly had any clothing so half was history books. Suddenly I heard my door creak open. "Gen?" asked a male voice ((it's said Jen)). Most of the officers under my command crowded the hallway. I waved them in trying to hide my surprise. Kai, one of the officers I had been friends with even before becoming General came and hugged me." We don't want you to go Gen" he said sounding sad. Many other officers came and joined, most of them towered over me. I let them hug me for another minute before I untangled myself. "Gen?" said Kai. "Do you remember what I told you you men when I became General?" I asked softly with a straight of the soldiers pipped up "You said,A lot of you must be thinking how in the world a 16 year old girl became General, and I'll tell you why, because I worked for it. and i expect all of you do so i am your General but also your rival. I kicked the former general off his throne, now you must try to do the same. Till then I can't wait to see the potential you all hold."he said word for word, I nodded." And now is your chance, all your training led up to this and it will be entertaining to see who claims my spot, so don't disappoint me. I said picking up my suitcase and turning away. I quickly made my way to the exit. Caroline was already there talking to the Brawlers, each carrying one of her bags. _That girl.._ I sighed." Well ex-General Lucinda, don't disappoint me" said the King. "Will do your Highness" I said. We were about to depart when suddenly a shout came from the entrance. "GEN!" yelled Kai. The other officers joined him. "KICK THEIR ASSES AND COME BACK QUICK!" he yelled. I looked at them heaved a sigh, a smirk tugged at my lips. "Will do" I muttered turning away. I lifted my arm and waved without turning back._See ya _I thought right before speeding away.

* * *

**So here it is the first chapter ^^ Just to let you know Luka is 19 and so is Marth, Ike, and Caroline :) K please review :) And I will se you soon in Chap 2 :D This actually was kind of like a Prologue but whatever :P **

**Peace out!**

**~Megurine-chan **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is out ^_^ Thank-you for continuing :D Now for the disclaimers :) Now Marth!**

**Marth: Megurine-chan dosen't own the Smash Brothers neither the Smashers, only Luka and Caroline :)**

**Megurine-chan: Thanks-you, now LEGGO!**

* * *

Luka's POV

We reached the place that the Brawlers called the "Smash Mansion" at around 1:00 am. "Here it is Caroline and Luka, The Smash Mansion" Samus said leading us up the stairs of the big house. According to Samus was even bigger than the actual stadium,holding all the Brawlers rooms, a pool, a training are, a garden and lots more. I couldn't help but be fascinated. _So many places to explore._ Samus quietly opened the main entrance and we silently made our way inside. Samus, Mario, Caroline, myself, Ike then Marth. When we entered the main living room a bunch of Smashers were sleeping soundly on the couch. I took that minute to see if I recognized any. I saw Link, Donkey Kong,Pit and what I think is the Ice Climbers. Samus turned towards us slowly and placed a finger to her lips using her other hand to point upstairs. As we walked cautiously I examined the remaining Smasher. _A bird and fox? that's a little abnormal. _While examining I kept walking and I suddenly bumped into Caroline. I fell back a little._Shit _I thought. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands catch me. I looked up and saw Ike smiling above me. He lifted me up. "Are you okay?' he mouthed, I nodded "Thank-you" I mouthed back. As I turned back to the front I was met with Caroline's glare. I bit my lip trying not to smile, it always made me smile to displease her highness. Ounce Samus started moving again a loud squeak came from the front. We all looked at Mario. "Sorry" he mouthed. We waited a moment to see if anyone heard. I say that pit started to stir and so did Samus. She face palmed as one by one Smashers started waking up. Pit rubbed his eyes and looked around, when he noticed us her ran almost tripping. "THEY CAME!" he yelled to the rest of the a whole crowd of Smashers crowded around us. The room was instantly filled with loud noises. I looked at Samus who looked pissed off. A loud Smash came from the other side of the room. Peach was holding her umbrella with little pieces of wood from the table she smashed still on it. A dark aura surrounded her, the room was absolutely silent. She looked up and smiled brightly. " Well boys i know we are all excited but mobbing them won't do any good will it?" she asked. Everyone nodded furiously. " Good now" she said walking towards Caroline and I. " Welcome girls, I'm Peach it's great to meet you guys, would you like to introduce yourselves? Y-" Peach was cut off as Caroline started. " KK Great to meet you Peach, I'm Caroline Mayline Illis, the princess of Illea."she said not even looking at Peach. "I'm a magic user and my interests are practising my spells, travelling and fighting." she added smiling. I rolled my eyes_. Lies the only travelling you like to do is looking for a cute boys in the village _I thought. She drabbled on for another minute before Peach called out to me. " Pleasure to meet you all I'm General Luka Maria Lee" I said with a straight face. " I thought Luka was a man" I heard from the crowd. " Is her real name Luka" someone else whispered. I sighed " NLuka is not my real name, the boys in Illea thought my name didn't suit me and then I became Luka, I prefer it too" I replied looking to where i heard the whisper. I felt a someone tap my hand. I looked down and saw Nana. " So what's your real name Lu-chan?" she asked sweetly. _L-Lu-chan?!. _I was about toobject and tell her my name was Luka when Caroline cut in. "Lucinda is her real name" she said patting Nana's head. I was going to punch this bitch, I didn't need people calling me Lucinda. To my relief, Smasher were agreeing that Luka suit me better. Nana turned to me again. "Is it alright if I call you Lu-chan?" she asked. I thought for a moment, as much as that pisses me off, she was so cute I can't say no!. " Sure" I said. " Oh your so nice Lu-chan!" she said hugging my waist. She was holding really tight. "oh Nana, umm your holding on really tight" I said. She didn't pay attention. I looked at the other Smashers than noticed Pit, Link, Marth and Ike already trying to pull her off me. _This is gonna take a while_

* * *

**Yes I know it's extremely short but I promise to post again tonight1 see u later guys :)**

**~Megurine-chan**

**BTW I love Reviews :) **


End file.
